fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Foxfire Academy/Opening Ceremonies
Announcements The roleplay is currently open! Viewers are now taking their seats, and the students need to make it backstage so they are ready to perform in the Ceremonies! Roleplay ''GARETH KINGSLEY: ''Gareth was ready for his first year as Magnate to start, but first were the annual Opening Ceremonies. Gareth was dressed in his usual business-like attire, a long cape billowing behind him. He addressed the students that were waiting for their turns backstage. "Alright, students, this is your chance," he said. "We've already had a practice, so I expect perfection from you all. Momentarily, I will give my speech to the viewers out there, and we will begin. Be ready!" ''LILITH PELLAWON: ''Lilith sat in one of the MANY fluffy chairs in the backstage area.The chair was uncomfortable,with a back that dug into your spine.She looked around not recognizing anyone from her earlier adventure.She turned her attention back the the magnate,and settled as best as she could in the chair. CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc, as always, was very punctual. He got there a few minutes ago, and after the Magnate left to prepare for his speech, Caradoc searched for his friends. He didn't recognize too many faces, but he saw Lilith sitting in one of the comfy chairs. Caradoc took the open seat next to her. "You're Lilith, right?" ''LILITH PELLAWON; Lilith practically fell out of her chair.She was so surprised that the tempature in the room dropped 25 degrees.Lilith took a shallow breath and said"Yeah.You're Caradoc,right? '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle walked backstage looking for any familiar faces. When she saw Caradoc, she walked over and said hi. She turned to see the girl, Lilith was what she identified herself as the last time they met. Ardelle acted civilized and said, “I’m Ardelle, I believe we weren't properly introduce the last time we met.” '''CARADOC KWELV: '"Yeah, I'm Caradoc," Caradoc said. Then he turned to Ardelle. "Hey Ardelle!" He was glad she was here. Maybe more of his friends would be here soon. ''LILITH PELLAWON: '' ''Yeah,considering you and your friend slammed me into a wall.''Lilith decided to do the same thing and act civilized"Yes,Im Lilith.You're Ardelle,right?" '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle smiled, maybe, just maybe Lilith could get along if she acted civilize, and prevented herself and Calla from slamming her into any walls, “If I remember correctly, you kept calling me Fancy. That title doesn’t suit me, but it matches up my mother.” She grinned at the thought. '''CARADOC KWELV: ''Ugh, I hope they don't start fighting again. "How about we all try to be kind to each other at least for today? I mean, it's a big deal...the Opening Ceremonies!" He looked at Ardelle. "Oh, yeah, don't we have to dance or something at some point in the show?" '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle turned red at the thought, “Oh... uh yeah. Are you ready for that?” '''CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc tried keeping his cheeks from reddening at the thought as well, and failed. "Uh, I think so." 'LILITH PELLAWON: 'Lilith grinned."I'm totally watching that.I hope Im not disappointed!"Her tone was light and easy . '''CARADOC KWELV:' "I don't think you will be disappointed. Ardelle's really good at dancing." ARDELLE SONG: '''If there was a limit for how red an elf could turn, Ardelle passed it by a mile, “Thanks, but I probably tripped like a million times when we were practicin. You’re the one that made it look good,” ''LILITH PELLAWON: ''Lilith just looked at both of them.''Okayyyy this ot a teensy bit awkward.''Trying to break the ice she said"So,is this your first time at foxfire?" '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He nodded. "Yeah, I've never been here before." '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle shook her head, “I’ve been her since Level One. I remember when I was them.” She pointed at where the level ones were. “In our first year, Calla tripped and fell over the stage. But she tried to grab onto something that would stop her fall and ended up grabbing me and pulling me down with her.” ''LILITH PELLAWON: "Yeah,This is my first time too.Speaking of which,where is Calla?" '''CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc couldn't keep himself from laughing a bit. Then he scratched his head. "I don't know." Then he turned to Ardelle again. "So, is it a good school?" '''ARDELLE SONG: '“She‘s probably teasing my brother about the incident with the verminion. She’s never going to let that go.” She turned to Caradoc, “It is, but sometimes I wish I could just leave for a day. My mother would murder me in my sleep, but still.” '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He laughed. "I think the Magnate is about to give his speech! And then it will be time for the Ceremonies! Yay!" ''GARETH KINGSLEY: ''Gareth stepped out from behind the curtains of backstage, and was now in front of all the viewers, who were all calmly in their seats. "I am Gareth Kingsley, Magnate of Foxfire Academy! This noble school has been known for providing a spectacular education to all past students, and I can promise you that this year will be no different, if not much better!" Most of the parents in the crowd cheered for that. "So, with another year's beginning brings yet another Opening Ceremonies. Trust me when I say that you have never seen anything so fantastic as what you will witness from these students today. I am quite honored to be able to have your wonderfully talented students here today, but enough of my talking--it's time for the Ceremonies..." It had taken so much strain for him to act THAT happy, but he wanted to give a lasting impression on the viewers they would never forget. "....to begin!" The viewers clapped and the curtains closed. He looked at Ardelle and Caradoc. "You guys are up first...make me proud." '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle took a deap breath and took her place on the stage. She looked into Caradoc’s deep blue eyes. “Ready?” He nodded and the music started. '''CARADOC KWELV: He was a bit nervous at first, but they still did great for the beginning of the dance. Then they got more upbeat slightly, still keeping it perfect, adding a bit of their own flare as it dragged on. Overall it was a near flawless dance and probably looked great. They ended, and Caradoc looked out at the cheering crowd. "Awesome job," he told Ardelle. "You were great." '''''LILITH PELLAWON: '''Wow!They were REALLY good!.''Lilith claaped with everyone else and yelled "Grreat Job!" '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle whisper to Caradoc, “Thanks, you were amazing. I had no idea you could dance like that, thar was just... woah.” As she said this, the rest of Foxfire filed onto the stage. '''CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc smiled and blushed darkly. "Thanks." Caradoc glanced back at the rest of the Foxfire. Was this another dance? Category:Foxfire Roleplay Page Category:Foxfire Event Roleplay